


A welcoming family

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Nolofinwean Week 2019, Rebirth, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Maeglin finally meets his grandmother





	A welcoming family

Maeglin had honestly hesitated to be reborn. He had not missed the whispers of what his actions had caused, and it had not helped in the fight against his own self-loathing either. He had tried not break when in Angband, but in the end he did not have the some spiritual strength as his grandfather. 

Oh yes, others who had been slaves or prisoners in Angband had been very quick in action, surprising him by coming to his defense and bluntly asking his accusers if  _ they _ would have been strong enough to not break from whatever horrors Morgoth had set on them in order to reveal a hidden place? 

And those former slaves and prisoners had did not hesitate to show the exact surroundings of their lives before coming to the Halls, revealing scars and other body marks of what they had suffered while in chains and under the whip, shaming the people of Gondolin for thinking that Maeglin had betrayed the city solely for his own desire for more power or any other reason. 

It had felt a little nice, at least, to know that there was people ready to defend him despite not knowing him at all. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

This day, he was being reborn. Maeglin knew that basically all of his maternal family had been reborn long before himself, his own guilt over Gondolin had delayed it until that Namo one day had dropped a letter into his ghostly hands. For all of that it was a unfamiliar feminine handwriting, the name at the bottom of the letter had almost been enough to make Maeglin flat out rush towards the gate which would lead to the Gardens of Lorien where the souls from Mandos would get their new bodies. 

  
  


It was painful to see the light of the sun again, even with it hidden behind some clouds as if it was a chance of rain under the day. 

“Maeglin?”

It was his grandfather, waiting on his oldest grandson just as he once had promised before his own rebirth. 

“It is good to see you finally come back to life. Anairë is on the edge of start fearing that you were too traumatized to come…” 

“Ñolofinwë? Are you there?” 

A female voice, soft yet commanding in the same way as Fingolfin always had been in the Halls, whatever he had needed to break up yet another sibling-fight between his three oldest children, often with Fingon and Aredhel teaming up against Turgon due to shared resentment over the middle brother's rather poorly-thought actions during the First Age. Aredhel had never forgiven her brother for Eöl getting executed, and Fingon were still bitter over that Turgon basically had hidden away like a coward. 

“Yes, I am here. I have also found our grandson.” 

“Maeglin is here!?”

A fine-dressed lady showed herself at a birch tree not far from them, her face hinting to where Aredhel had gotten her fine cheekbones from. Unlike her daughter, however, Anairë was someone who would seem petite at standing beside the husband and sons she had birthed, with even her own daughter being slightly taller than her mother. Yet she carried herself in a manner that made it seem unimportant. 

“Haruni Anairë?” Maeglin tried to ask in Quenya, his thin voice betraying that this was the first time he truly spoke in this new body, since he knew that Fingolfin would not press him into talking unless he wanted. 

In response, she hugged him gently, and Maeglin realized that she did not hold his past actions against him despite this being their first meeting face to face. For Anairë he was a grandson first and foremost, not the one who betrayed Gondolin. 

“I am so glad to finally see you.”

That was all Maeglin desired to hear from her right now. 


End file.
